The subject invention relates generally to an improved latch and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a latch for aligning and securing together a pair of hinged cowlings surrounding an aircraft engine.
Heretofore, there have beem various types and designs of latches used for securing together hinged cowlings, thrust reverse assemblies, and the like surrounding an aircraft engine. The cowlings are hinged on the aircraft engine so they can be opened for access to the engine and providing maintainence thereon.
Prior art latching devices have generally had separate alignment and shear pins independent of the cowling latch for providing alignment when the hinged cowlings are closed together and absorbing shear loads. This type of structure requires separate installation of the alignment and shear pins at an additional cost and added weight to the aircraft engine. The subject invention solves the above mentioned problems of having separate alignment and shear pins and incoporates this structure into the cowling latch itself.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,535 Campbell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,973 Moorehead and U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,041 Adamson et al., different types of aircraft nacelle structure and mounting assemblies are disclosed. None of these prior art patents disclosed the unique cowling latch described herein.